Don't Forget
by Misleading Thoughts
Summary: Bella has been kidnapped; Jasper is assumed it his him. But its not him. Because soon after, he's kidnapped as well. But when Bella returns, what happens? Where is jasper? What happened to him?


Don't Forget

Summary: Bella and Jasper were the "it" couple in high school. But Bella soon goes missing, and so does Jasper only weeks later. Bella shows up many years later, torn and ragged, bleeding. Jasper never shows. Everyone assumes Bella was attacked by Jasper for leaving. But it wasn't true. Every night, Bella sees the attack in her mind. And then whispers to herself each night over and over, "Don't forget...Jasper…Don't forget..." But what has happened to Jasper? Is he missing? Or has he been the same as Bella? Attacked and injured? Or is it something else?

High-School...Sophomore year…I can't wait until I'm a senior...I've already got the perfect boyfriend.. _Bella smiled at Jasper as they walked into school, their hands intertwined together. Jasper's tousled honey-brown hair was the curly mess as usual. But to Bella, it was amazing looking. And Bella's chocolate eyes were smoldered into his, deep love showing in them. Jasper's rugged tee-shirt, the white shirt sticking from his loosely buttoned flannel elbow-cut shirt, was tight on his skin, making Bella slightly antsy. But for Jasper, the same was happening to him. Bella's beautiful Hollister shirt, and tight skinny jeans, and not to mention her angelic face. Biting his lip, Jasper grinned at Bella, and her heart seemed to shatter from the blushing that came from his face as she pecked him on the cheek._

_Every girl envied Bella for having Jasper. They wanted him. He was the best looking guy in all of the school, even if he was only a tenth-grader. But Bella, to everyone, was just a plain, little freak, who used to hate everything. But if you really knew Bella, you would know this was not true about her; a false accusation. They didn't care about the lust-filled eyes from the girls in the hallways; they only seemed to have cares for each other. That was, until the day Isabella Marie Swan went missing._

It was a very dark night. In the middle of May, Isabella Marie Swan disappeared. No traces of her could be found. Everyone blamed Jasper for this; but it was not true. Every day as Jasper, pain filling his heart, walked through the halls alone, he heard whispers of, 'I can't believe what he did to Bella....' or, 'did he kill her? Or is he hiding her somewhere no one knows?' And this to him was torture. He had no clue what had happened to his precious sweetheart.

One day, in the middle of class, when Jasper heard the teacher himself muttering, 'Why did Jasper do that to Bella? Whatever _that_ is....' He snapped. He jumped up, screeching, "I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO BELLA! I LOVE HER! I HAVE NO FUCKING CLUE WHERE SHE IS! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" And then he fell to the ground, heartbreaking sobs wracking his chest, his mind swirling. He whispered, "I didn't do anything…" Over and over he whispered this, until he went silent. He forced himself to his feet, and ran out of the classroom. He bolted. He ran out the doors, and instantly jumped into his Mercedes. He slammed on the gas, buckling his seatbelt, and drove off. He had to find Bella.

Days and days, Jasper searched for her. Every day he looked, hardly sleeping at nights. He didn't want to miss his chances of crossing paths with whoever had her. He drove and drove, paying out cash for gas and other needs. But he only ate once a week. And he became weaker. He heard Bella's voice, calling out to him, calling out _for_ him. One night, he finally decided to try and give up. So he laid down in his car, in the back seat, and began to sleep for hours on end. But in the middle of the night, he heard a crashing sound on his car. Two figures were slamming down on it; humans. He instantly awoke, and forced his way out. These humans, it seemed, didn't have normal eyes. They had red eyes. A jolt of confusion entered him.

"Hello..?" He asked, unsure of what to say. "My name is Jasper Whitlock-Hale." He blinked, and then stared at the two. A man and a woman laughed their voices in harmony.

"Nice to meet you, Jasper Whitlock-Hale; you are going to die," the girl chimed. A gasp escaped from Jasper. "What?" He asked, blinking. "I am going to…" he choked on the word, "…d-die?"

"Yes. You will die tonight, along with some other girl we captured," tinkling laughter echoed the woman's words. But another girl? Perhaps it could be Bella? Jasper blinked, and nodded, his face determined that it was. "I am fine with that. But might I ask a question?"

"You just did," hissed the female, as the male chortled, "but ask another one." Pausing, Jasper thought for a moment, and then murmured, fiddling with his thumbs, "Is the girl's name Bella? Isabella Marie Swan?" The two snorted, finding this hilarious somehow. "How did you know?"

"She is my girlfriend…" His voice trailed off, breaking. "Take me to where you will kill me. I just want to see her one last time," his voice cracked on the words 'last time', becoming an inaudible whisper. The two seemed to be…in a way, forgiving, so they talked silently for a moment, and then said, "Fine. But only once. Nothing more than that."

As they lead Jasper to the camp, they heard wailings from Bella. Her voice was terrified. Jasper wanted to race to her, but knew he'd only die sooner if he did. When they reached her, Jasper broke down in sobs on the ground, repeating, "Bella...I love you so much…I'm sorry this happened…" Dry tears leaked down his face, covering it in nothing but misty crystals.

Bella's voice seemed to calm a bit, "J-Jasper!?" She screamed. She crawled to him, the two parting in front of them, sneering at them. She leaped on him, knocking him down to her best ability, and hugged him tightly. She whispered, "I love you…" And then, the two decided it was time. Prying Bella off, they threw her on the ground, knocking her into a tree, a bone crushing snap echoing into the night. Jasper winced, and began to wail.

Stepping forward, the two grabbed Jasper. He snarled, and punched one of them. But his hand snapped like a twig. Chortling, the male said, "We're vampires, you moron! You can't hurt us THAT easily!" He grabbed Jasper's hand, and laughed at it. "I have unbreakable skin."

A shocked expression filled Jasper's face. He suddenly darted to Bella, quick as he could, and pulled her up slowly. He whispered, "I know it will hurt…but get away from here…go find my car…go save yourself…" He pushed her forward slightly, and she broke off running. She ran gracefully, and once she found the car, she scrambled quickly in. The vampires didn't seem to care, they were just happy they had at least one person to feed off of.

Snarls echoing into the night, the vampires circled Jasper. He grabbed various things off the ground, throwing them at the two, but they were too fast. They caught everything he threw. Finally, the female pounced, knocking him to the ground. She snapped her teeth into his neck, but the male pulled him off, sniggering now. He whispered to her, "Why not let him suffer as we do? Why not let him become a vampire? He will not be able to be around his precious girlfriend if we do so…"

Agreeing, the female stepped back. "Alright," she replied, staring at Jasper. His transformation had already begun, seeing as she had bitten him. But he didn't care. He would rather be dead. He couldn't live without Bella…he couldn't survive… He felt like he would die. Forever, inside he would be dead, even if he remained on this Earth, damned to all eternity.

Bella's eyes were tear-soaked as she drove off into the night. She had no clue which way to go. Which way would lead her home? She drove and drove, guessing, her mind rugged. She didn't know where to go or what to do without Jasper… Letting out a sigh, she drove, and drove. She ended up in Seattle, after two weeks had passed. Wondering what had happened to Jasper, Bella drove through the Seattle streets, seeing posters posted saying: "MISSING: BELLA SWAN AND JASPER WHITLOCK-HALE WENT MISSING A WEEK APART, NO SIGN OF EITHER FOUND". This broke her heart, seeing her and Jasper's names on the posters. But as she drove Jasper's car closer and closer to Forks, she noticed odd stares at it.

_Why are people giving the car funny looks?_ She thought. But realization clicked. They had noticed it was Jasper's car. Perhaps they thought Jasper had found her, and had brought her back now. But as she drove into Forks fully, so many weird looks had come from the car. But as she passed right into the towns limits, it broke down. Her body, aching as it was, itched for a walking, and this was the only opportunity. She unbuckled her seatbelt, and opened the door.

Sputtering breaths of fresh air, she began to limp, her bloodstained and crushed body so fragile. Each step she took seemed to bring new pains into her body, but she pushed on. But she noticed that as she entered the town square, everyone had been staring at her. Gasps had broken out from by standers as she walked. She ignored them, though, and continued to her destination. To her home. She finally made it, and just walked in, unknowing of what she would see.

Inside her house were her parents, planning…planning her funeral!? She let out a breathless gasp, beginning to mutter, "Mom, Dad, I'm alive, don't plan my funeral!" But the words came out as breaths. Her parents didn't notice her. So she walked, or limped, in front of her dad, and pulled his face up, hissing, "Dad, I'm alive!"

Her dad blinked, staring at her. "Renee," he whispered, "come here please…"

"What, Charlie?" She asked, and then noticed Bella. She let out an excited yelp, and then went to embrace her, but noticed the blood and sticking out bones. "O-Oh my," she whispered, and then stepped back. "What happened?" Closing her eyes, Bella whispered, "I-I don't remember…" She lied.

**Author's Side-Note: I decided to write this story when listening to a cool song and then started typing. If you don't like this story, don't flame it. Because if you do, you WILL be getting a very long reply about how much you should shut up. Anyone who reviews a nice review with more than the words "Cool..Good..I liked it" and anything a first grader could come up with, gets a virtual cookie you cannot eat! 8D but the fact of knowing I appreciate the reviews counts. **


End file.
